Primeiras Impressões
by Esplaniesexual
Summary: As primeiras impressões são essenciais quando se trata de amor a primeira vista.
1. O ponto de vista dela

**Oi gente, bem essa é primeira "ESPLANITION" que eu posto em Português, que apesar de ser minha língua nativa eu quase não a uso aqui (haha). Eu espero que vocês gostem, porque eu gostei muito de escrever esta história.**

**Bem... divirtam-se.**

Quando eu pensei que aquele dia fosse ficar marcado na minha vida, eu pensei que seria por causa do meu novo emprego, mas como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas aquele dia ficou marcado por outro motivo.

Eu havia acabado de chegar na minha primeira cena de crime na cidade de Nova Iorque, a equipe da 12ª delegacia de cidade estava toda reunida em volta do corpo.

"Com licença!" Eu disse um tanto deslocada, nenhum rosto que ali estava me era familiar, eu me sentia como uma estranha no ninho.

"Ah, você deve ser a nova médica legista." Disse uma moça alta de pele clara que vinha em minha direção. "Nós estávamos lhe aguardando, prazer, Detetive Kate Beckett."

"Prazer, Lanie Parish." Eu respondi sendo educada e um pouco nervosa.

"Nervosa Doutora?" Ela me perguntou.

"Um pouco, eu me mudei há pouco tempo para cidade e este é o meu primeiro caso, ainda estou um pouco deslocada, mas não se preocupe, já já eu acho meu lugar." Eu respondi tentando ser simpática.

"Espero que isso seja logo." Ela me respondeu com um sorriso amigável no rosto. "Bem vamos lá? O corpo está logo ali na frente."

"Por favor..."

Eu tenho que confessar que o cenário era horrível, havia padrões de sangue respingado por todas as paredes no quarto, no tapete era possível ver de longe a enorme poça de sangue que havia se formado.

"Detetive Beckett, só uma pergunta..." Eu comecei a fazer meu trabalho. "Alguém moveu o corpo?"

"Bem Doutora nós notamos o mesmo que você, pelo padrão de sangue no tapete nós pensamos a mesma coisa." Ela me respondeu. "Mas eu posso lhe assegurar que não foi ninguém da minha equipe."

"Não tudo bem, talvez eu encontre alguma digital no corpo."

Eu me aproximei do corpo, pus minha maleta no chão e me abaixei.

Ela era uma mulher loira, mais ou menos 1,67 de altura, deveria ter no máximo 26 anos. No seu corpo havia múltiplas facadas e uma única marca de tiro na testa.

"Talvez as facadas não fossem o suficiente."

Eu pude ouvir a voz de um homem atrás de mim.

"Me desculpe?" Eu disse me virando para ele.

"As facadas ... talvez não fossem o suficiente para mata-la... ela poderia ser um tipo de ser quase indestrutível."

"Ah, Doutora Parish, vejo que você já conheceu Castle." Disse a Detetive Beckett se aproximando.

"Você deve ser a nova médica legista." Ele disse. "Prazer, Richard Castle."

"Richard Castle?" Eu perguntei surpresa. "O novelista?"

"Em carne e osso." Ele me respondeu piscando um dos olhos.

"Prazer, Lanie Parish." Eu tirei minha luva e apertei a mão dele. "Eu sou sua fã."

"Estou feliz em saber." Ele respondeu.

"Bem Doutora, o senhor Castle nos acompanha nos casos, ele diz que é uma pesquisa de campo." Ela disse dando a ele um olhar estranho. "É mais uma desculpa pra me perturbar."

Eu não pude conter meu riso.

"Bem, você já tem alguma teoria para causa da morte?"

"De acordo com a profundidade das facadas, eu acredito que a causa da morte tenha sido o tiro, mas eu não posso falar nada com muita certeza antes de levar o corpo para o necrotério."

"Tudo bem, eu vou ver se Ryan conseguiu a identidade da vítima." Ela disse se referindo a um detetive muito bonito que se encontrava no canto do quarto.

"Yo Beckett!"

"Esposito onde você estava? Você está atrasado de novo, isto já está se tornando um hábito." Ela disse chamando a atenção de alguém que havia acabado de chegar mas eu ainda não conseguia enxergar.

"Eu sinto muito Beckett, isso não vai acontecer novamente."

"Javi, esta não é a primeira vez que você fala isso, se você continuar assim, Gates vai acabar dispensando você." Ela continuou com seu sermão. "Nós já terminamos nosso trabalho por aqui, CSU está recolhendo as evidencias... como você não estava aqui, e não sabe os detalhes do caso-"

"Como se nós soubéssemos muita coisa." Sussurrou Castle, infelizmente pra ele, o sussurro foi mais alto do que o desejado.

"Cala a boca, Castle!" Ela disse com um pouco de impaciência. "Continuando... como você não sabe os detalhes do caso, você vai acompanhar a Doutora Parish e ir para o necrotério."

"Doutora quem?" Ele perguntou.

"Parish." Eu disse me levantando e me direcionando a ele. "Doutora Lanie Parish."

"Prazer doutora Par..."

Por um momento eu pensei que ele não sabia pronunciar meu nome, mas logo depois eu percebi que ele estava me olhando, dos pés a cabeça.

"Parish." Completou a detetive Beckett.

"Bem, o carro do necrotério já está ai na frente, é melhor nós irmos." Eu disse.

"Tudo bem, vamos." Ele me respondeu.

Nós saímos dali e fomos em direção ao carro, eu andava um pouco mais a frente dele, e eu tinha a impressão de que ele me observava.

"Está tudo bem detetive... desculpe, eu não me lembro seu nome." Eu disse um tanto sem graça por ter esquecido o nome dele.

"Esposito, Javier Esposito." Ele me respondeu com um sorriso. "Caso você ache complicado, pode me chamar de Javi."

"Tudo bem, Javi." Eu disse sorrindo de volta. "Está tudo bem com você? Você parece um pouco... distraído."

"Não, eu estou ótimo." Ele respondeu um tanto sem graça.

"Tudo bem, então vamos andar mais rápido, quanto antes chegarmos no necrotério, mais rápido consigo os resultados toxicológicos."

"Claro, vamos..."

Ele entrou no carro junto comigo, na parte de trás junto com o cadáver.

"Olha, você não precisa ir aqui atrás comigo e com ... ela." Eu disse me referindo ao corpo.

"Não, está tudo bem... sua companhia vai me ajudar a não olhar para ela."

"Ah, sim... então tudo bem." Eu respondi um pouco sem graça.

"E então doutora Parish, o que te trouxe para Nova Iorque?"

"Eu precisei deixar minha cidade porque as coisas por lá não estavam muito boas, as oportunidades de emprego eram baixas, então resolvi me mudar para uma cidade maior, com mais oportunidades... e graças a uns contatos que eu tinha aqui, eu consegui esse emprego."

"Que bom que você conseguiu rápido... e na nossa parte da cidade."

"Como sabe que foi rápido?"

"Ah, você disse que tinha contatos então eu acredito que tenha sido..." Ele disse ficando um tanto sem graça.

"Hey, não tem motivo para ficar sem graça... eu só estava brincando, para descontrair."

"Ah sim... me desculpe."

"Desculpar pelo que?" Eu perguntei sem entender.

"Eu tenho andado meio distraído, alguns problemas pessoais... falo sem pensar as vezes."

"Até agora você tem sido ótimo." Ele que estava com a cabeça baixa, a levantou e me olhou nos olhos. "Sério mesmo, não deixe que seus problemas pessoais interfiram no seu trabalho, se distraia um pouco... não sei, saia com alguns amigos, beba um pouco... mas tente manter o foco no trabalho, porque quando todo mundo desistir de você, você ainda vai ter algo para se distrair, ocupar a cabeça."

"Me desculpe doutora Parish, mas isso me parece algo que somente alguém que já passou por isso diria."

Para minha sorte o carro parou na hora, havíamos chegado ao necrotério.

"Talvez você esteja certo." Eu disse um tanto nervosa. "Agora vamos, nós já chegamos."

Ele desceu do carro e segurou a porta para que eu pudesse descer.

"Obrigada."

"De nada."

Nós passamos um bom tempo juntos, conversamos um pouco enquanto eu esperava o resultado dos exames chegarem.

Nós nos conhecemos um pouco mais, havia alguns momentos que eu percebia que ele se perdia em seus pensamentos, mas eu respeitei não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma intrometida.

"Bem, eu acho que isso é tudo que eu tenho para você por enquanto." Eu disse enquanto eu organizava o resultado dos exames e entregava nas mãos dele.

"Obrigada, Lanie." Ele disse com um lindo sorriso no rosto. "Foi muito bom passar esse tempo aqui, te conhecer."

"Foi muito bom conhecer você também, a gente se vê qualquer hora." Eu estiquei minha mãe para que ele pudesse apertar.

"Espero que seja logo." Ele puxou minha mão e me deu um beijo no rosto.

Eu espero que eu não tenha o deixado perceber, mas aquele beijo mexeu comigo de alguma maneira, eu ainda não estava muito certa do que havia acontecido ali.

**Bem, o primeiro capítulo é isso. Espero que tenham gostado, deixe uma review me dizendo o que acharam, mesmo que não tenham gostado, criticas são sempre boas para ajudar a melhorar. Até o próximo capítulo ;)**


	2. O ponto de vista dele

**Bem, aqui está o capítulo 2, é praticamente o mesmo que o capítulo 1 porém com outro ponto de vista. Espero que gostem **

Aquela havia sido mais uma daquelas noites conturbadas. Os pesadelos que aquelas malditas lembranças me traziam se tornavam cada vez piores. Como isso podia estar acontecendo comigo? Eu que sempre me achei um cara forte, praticamente inabalável... mas como diz aquele velho ditado, a vida é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas.

O sol já atravessa a janela do meu quarto, eu ainda estava sob minha cama após mais aquela noite mal dormida. Minha vontade era não sair dali, continuar ali no quentinho da minha cama pro resto do dia, quiçá da vida, porque ali era o único lugar no qual eu me sentia seguro no momento. Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando finalmente minha fixa caiu.

"Merda estou atrasado." Eu me lembrei dando um pulo da cama. "Beckett vai me matar."

Eu corria o mais rápido que pude, com minha escova de dentes ainda na boca vestia minha calça de um jeito meio embaraçoso que nem eu sei explicar como fiz isso. Lavei meu rosto, me olhei no espelho e vi o reflexo de um homem praticamente irreconhecível, aquele não podia ser eu.

"Vamos lá, você não tem tempo para pensar em aparência agora!" Eu ouvia a voz do meu subconsciente ecoar em minha cabeça.

Peguei as chaves do meu carro e chequei meu telefone.

"Mas que droga!" Eu disse para mim mesmo quando vi a mensagem no meu telefone, nós tínhamos um novo caso, e eu não estava lá.

Eu entrei no meu carro, girei a chave e corri o máximo que pude (e que era permitido).

Quando eu cheguei lá, o local era horrível como de costume, respingos de sangue por todas as paredes, uma enorme poça no centro de um tapete, provavelmente o corpo tenha sido movido.

"Yo, Beckett!" Eu disse me aproximando dela, ela conversava com uma mulher morena de longos cabelos pretos que eu nunca havia visto.

"Esposito onde você estava? Você está atrasado de novo, isto já está se tornando um hábito." Ela disse chamando a minha atenção.

"Eu sinto muito Beckett, isso não vai acontecer novamente." Eu disse tentando aliviar um pouco a minha situação, mas Beckett sempre foi muito durona, eu sabia que aquela "desculpa" não ira convence-la.

"Javi, esta não é a primeira vez que você fala isso, se você continuar assim, Gates vai acabar dispensando você." Ela continuou com seu sermão. "Nós já terminamos nosso trabalho por aqui, CSU está recolhendo as evidencias... como você não estava aqui, e não sabe os detalhes do caso-"

"Como se nós soubéssemos muita coisa." Sussurrou Castle mas infelizmente pra ele, o sussurro foi mais alto do que deveria ser.

"Cala a boca, Castle!" Ela o respondeu com um pouco de impaciência. "Continuando... como você não sabe os detalhes do caso, você vai acompanhar a Doutora Parish e ir para o necrotério."

"Doutora quem?" Eu perguntei sem entender sobre quem ela estava falando.

"Parish." A tal mulher dos cabelos negros se levantou e se direcionou a mim "Doutora Lanie Parish."

"Prazer doutora Par..."

Eu a fitei dos pés a cabeça, eu não sei porque mas essa reação foi um tanto que automática. ( e eu tenho que confessar... que mulher!)

"Parish." Completou Beckett me ajudando a "acordar".

"Bem, o carro do necrotério já está ai na frente, é melhor nós irmos." Ela disse.

"Tudo bem, vamos." Eu respondi.

Nós saímos dali e fomos em direção ao carro, ela andava um pouco mais a minha frente, eu não conseguia parar de observa-la porque de alguma maneira, ela tinha algo diferente, algo que mexia comigo. (sem contar que a visão era ótima).

"Está tudo bem detetive... ? Desculpe, eu não me lembro seu nome." Ela disse enquanto se virava para mim.

"Esposito, Javier Esposito." Eu a respondi com um sorriso. "Caso você ache complicado, pode me chamar de Javi."

"Tudo bem, Javi." Ela me respondeu sorrindo de volta. "Está tudo bem com você? Você parece um pouco... distraído."

"Não, eu estou ótimo." Eu respondi um tanto sem graça, com medo de que ela tivesse percebido que eu a estava observando.

"Tudo bem, então vamos andar mais rápido, quanto antes chegarmos no necrotério, mais rápido consigo os resultados toxicológicos."

"Claro, vamos..."

Eu entrei no carro junto com ela, na parte de trás junto com o cadáver, afinal eu já havia me acostumado com pessoas mortas a minha volta.

"Olha, você não precisa ir aqui atrás comigo e com ... ela." Ela disse se referindo ao cadáver.

"Não, está tudo bem... sua companhia vai me ajudar a não olhar para ela." Eu tentei ser simpático.

"Ah, sim... então tudo bem." Ela me respondeu.

"E então doutora Parish, o que te trouxe para Nova Iorque?" Eu perguntei tentando puxar assunto.

"Eu precisei deixar minha cidade porque as coisas por lá não estavam muito boas, as oportunidades de emprego eram baixas, então resolvi me mudar para uma cidade maior, com mais oportunidades... e graças a uns contatos que eu tinha aqui, eu consegui esse emprego." Ela explicou.

"Que bom que você conseguiu rápido... e na nossa parte da cidade."

"Como sabe que foi rápido?" Ela me perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Ah, você disse que tinha contatos então eu acredito que tenha sido..." Eu respondi ficando um tanto sem graça.

"Hey, não tem motivo para ficar sem graça... eu só estava brincando, para descontrair."

"Ah sim... me desculpe."

"Desculpar pelo que?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu tenho andado meio distraído, alguns problemas pessoais... falo sem pensar as vezes." Eu a respondi sem entrar muito nos detalhes, afinal eu não queria incomoda-la com meus problemas.

"Até agora você tem sido ótimo." Eu que estava com a cabeça baixa, a levantei quando ouvi o que ela disse. "Sério mesmo, não deixe que seus problemas pessoais interfiram no seu trabalho, se distraia um pouco... não sei, saia com alguns amigos, beba um pouco... mas tente manter o foco no trabalho, porque quando todo mundo desistir de você, você ainda vai ter algo para se distrair, ocupar a cabeça." Ela disse com um jeito meigo.

"Me desculpe doutora Parish, mas isso me parece algo que somente alguém que já passou por isso diria." Eu disse sem pensar.

Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, o carro parou. Havíamos chegado ao necrotério.

"Talvez você esteja certo." Ela respondeu de um jeito de quem não queria muito entrar no assunto. "Agora vamos, nós já chegamos."

Eu desci do carro e segurei a porta para que ela pudesse descer.

"Obrigada." Ela disse.

"De nada."

Nós ficamos um bom tempo juntos, conversamos bastante enquanto ela fazia os exames no corpo e enquanto aguardávamos os resultados.

Haviam alguns momentos em que eu perdia o foco, e deixava que meus problemas invadissem minha cabeça novamente, mas de vez enquanto minha cabeça dava uns "estalos" que me ajudavam a voltar para realidade. E eu pude, em alguns momentos perceber que ela reparou em meus devaneios, mas nada me perguntou.

"Bem, eu acho que isso é tudo que eu tenho para você por enquanto." Ela disse enquanto organizava o resultado dos exames e entregava em minhas mãos.

"Obrigada, Lanie." Eu respondi sorrindo. "Foi muito bom passar esse tempo aqui, te conhecer."

"Foi muito bom conhecer você também, a gente se vê qualquer hora." Ela esticou a mão para que eu pudesse apertar.

"Espero que seja logo." Eu a puxei pela mão e dei um beijo em seu rosto.

Eu saí dali pensando se eu havia feito a coisa certa, eu mal a conhecia e já havia beijado seu rosto? Espero que ela não tenha me entendido mal.

Enquanto eu saia do necrotério eu me lembrei que havia deixado meu carro no local do crime, para minha sorte o local não era tão distante, eu pude pegar um táxi.

Quando chegamos ao local eu paguei o táxi e peguei meu carro. Eu tinha que seguir para a delegacia.

"Esposito, você já tem o resultado de algum exame?" Perguntou Beckett assim que eu saí do elevador.

"Sim, só esses por enquanto." Eu respondi me aproximando dela e entregando os envelopes que Lanie havia me entregado. "Lanie disse que por enquanto é só isso que temos."

"Bem, pelo menos nós já temos a causa da morte." Disse ela olhando um dos papéis. "Ela estava certa, a causa da morte foi o tiro."

"Eu disse, as facadas não foram o suficiente... ela poderia ser um ser mutante."

"Eu sinto muito em desapontar o seu sonho de menino, Castle." Beckett continuou. "Como ela havia dito antes, a profundidade das facadas não foram o suficiente."

"Talvez as facadas tenham sido um modo de tortura." Disse Ryan que também estava ali conosco.

"Bem, acho difícil... mas é melhor do que uma teoria sobre um mutante." Disse Beckett. "Eu vou levar os resultados pra Gates, ela agora disse que quer que todas as novidades sobre o caso passe pelas mãos dela."

"Ela não cansa de pegar no nosso pé." Eu disse.

"E justamente por isso você deveria tomar mais cuidados com seus horários." Beckett completou me dando um olhar estranho e se afastando.

"Bro, o que está acontecendo?" Me perguntou Ryan.

"Problemas demais para uma única pessoa." Eu respondi sendo sincero, afinal Ryan e Castle sabiam do meu problema.

"Você ainda está nessa?" Perguntou Castle. "Você deveria se distrair um pouco... venha para Las Vegas comigo, poker, mulheres, bebidas, mais mulheres, tudo em um único lugar."

"Obrigada Castle, mas ficar sem dinheiro é tudo que eu não preciso no momento."

"Ah, que pena porque seria ótimo ter outra companhia além das mulheres... tem uma hora que cansa."

"Você, Richard Castle cansado de mulheres?" Ryan tirou as palavras da minha boca.

"O que eu posso fazer? Eu sou um só e todas elas me querem." Ele disse com aquele jeito Richard Castle de ser.

Eu e Ryan rimos.

"Mas até que você se deu bem hoje por ter chego atrasado."

"Como assim, Castle? Do que você está falando." Eu perguntei sem entender.

"Não se faça de inocente." Disse Ryan.

"Vocês dois enlouqueceram?" Eu perguntei.

"Ah, vamos lá! Vai me dizer que você não gostou da nova legista?" Disse Ryan. "Até eu gostei."

"Sim, ela é simpática." Eu respondi.

"Simpática?" Castle disse com indignação. "Só isso?"

"Não, ela é muito bonita também..." Eu disse ficando um pouco sem graça.

"Quem é muito bonita?" Disse Beckett voltando.

"Lanie." Respondeu Castle.

"Ah sim, é verdade." Ela concordou. "Esposito, Gates quer falar com você."

"Você contou a ela sobre meu atraso?" Eu perguntei.

"Sinto muito, mas eu tive que contar..." Ela disse com um tom triste.

"Muito obrigada, Beckett!" Eu disse com sarcasmo.

Me levantei em direção a sala da Gates já preparando meus ouvidos, porque a conversa seria longa.

**Obrigada por ler, por favor deixe sua opinião Eu vou estar postando um capítulo por semana. Até o próximo capítulo!**


End file.
